Voice recognition and analysis is expanding in popularity and use. Current analysis techniques can parse language and identify it, such as through the use of libraries and natural language methodology. However, these techniques often suffer from the drawback of failing to consider other parameters associated with the speech, such as emotion. Emotion is an integral component of human speech.